


Good Taste

by Pangaea



Series: KMNU Hornt-a-thons [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cheese, Come Eating, Digital Art, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW Art, cheese flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: some cute cheese-monger flirting followed by after-dark shenanigansdone for th KMNU July Hornt-a-thon for the prompt "Taste"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KMNU Hornt-a-thons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841857
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Taste prompt





	Good Taste




End file.
